


swing, swing

by niallftcourls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Feminine Harry, Feminization, M/M, Punk Louis, Shy Harry, Smut, Top Louis, handjobs, harry has a baby, harry has a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallftcourls/pseuds/niallftcourls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't believe he has a kid and Louis can't believe he got more than he bargained for. (january 15)</p>
            </blockquote>





	swing, swing

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction

This fic will be coming January 2015!

**Author's Note:**

> comment/kudos if you like :DD


End file.
